Once
by fariacchi
Summary: Seperti apapun mereka berusaha, mereka tidak bisa lari dari kehidupan—atau takdir. # NejiXSasuke—canon universe, future fict. Saduran dari karya berjudul sama milik fallenxfate.


**Catatan Faria:** 'Once', merupakan salah satu karya favorit saya yang mengawali kecintaan pada _pair_ NejiXSasuke beberapa tahun lalu. Setelah penantian panjang, akhirnya saya berhasil memperoleh izin dari **fallenxfate** untuk menyadur karya ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Karya ini mengambil _setting_ canon _universe_ dan _timeline_ masa depan—sesuatu yang cukup jarang ditemui dalam _archieve_ _pair_ sejenis. Karya ini juga _deep_ secara implisit, dan saya tidak tahu apakah saduran abal saya berhasil mempertahankan _feel_ tersebut. Saya masih menganjurkan untuk membaca karya aslinya, tentu. Penyaduran ini dilakukan semata-mata karena keinginan menyebarkan cinta NejiXSasuke dalam balutan canon di FNI. _Somehow, please enjoy_ :)

**Ringkasan:** Seperti apapun mereka berusaha, mereka tidak bisa lari dari kehidupan—atau takdir. # NejiXSasuke—canon universe, future fict. Saduran dari karya berjudul sama milik fallenxfate.

**Pasangan Karakter:** NejiXSasuke, menyebutkan NejiTen dan SasuSaku.

**Setting:** Canon _universe_. _Almost future fict._

**Rate/Genre:** M—untuk tema dewasa dan sedikit _lemon_/Drama-Angst

**Peringatan:** _No offense! No bashing purpose about _SasuSaku _or_ NejiTen; _Some_ _OCs; __**Boy's Love**__; a bit __**lemon**__; almost future fict; not accepting any flames for things I've mentioned here. Please use your eyes properly, thank you._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Once (_original story)_©fallenxfate. Segala pujian atas ide dan plot karya ini silahkan haturkan kepada sang penulis asli.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
but we never stood a chance  
and I'm not sure if it matters."_

(—Fall Out Boy)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**O N C E**

_disadur oleh: fariacchi_

**©fallenxfate**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Segalanya seharusnya hanya terjadi _sekali_, dan hanya untuk masa lalu. Mereka telah dewasa. Segalanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Dan mereka sudah memiliki anak. Benar, _anak_—demi Dewa.

Hyuuga Neji—jenius kebanggaan klan Hyuuga, kapten ANBU—menikah dengan (Hyuuga) Tenten—sang ahli senjata, _jounin_. Dikaruniai dua anak: kembar—Hyuuga Haruka, perempuan dan Hyuuga Hajime, laki-laki. Keduanya adalah murid akademi. Mereka adalah keturunan Hyuuga pertama yang mampu melarikan diri dari segel kutukan yang menghantui ayahnya. Melihat dahi pucat dan polos mereka, Neji merasakan kesakitan dan kelegaan yang dilipat dalam satu paket, dengan keputusasaan sebagai penghiasnya. Dan anak-anak itu membawa garis darah yang sama dengan Neji. Keduanya berlomba memperebutkan posisi terbaik kelas satu sama lain—selain dengan Uchiha Akeno.

Uchiha Sasuke—satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha, sub-kapten ANBU—menikah dengan (Uchiha) Sakura—_ninja_ medis yang baru saja bergabung dengan ANBU. Dikaruniai dua anak: Uchiha Akeno, laki-laki, murid akademi, dan Uchiha Kano, laki-laki, empat tahun dan menunjukkan bakat yang mengagumkan, mungkin lebih daripada kakaknya—sudah menguasai jurus _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ tepat dua setengah tahun sebelum Akeno melakukannya. Dan Sakura sedang mengandung yang lain—perempuan, berharap kali itu pun akan sesehat dua kakak laki-lakinya.

Sesungguhnya, segala hal itu tidak begitu berarti. Sebaliknya, mereka hanya melakukan apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh desa sialan itu: mempunyai anak, melanjutkan keturunan, dan memastikan memiliki anak-anak jenius.

Mereka sudah melakukannya.

**

* * *

**

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Neji bertanya dengan kaku, seolah kata-kata itu tidak sesuai untuknya.

Dengan hati-hati, sang Uchiha mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata. Itu adalah kata yang tidak benar-benar sesuai untuknya, dan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya seperti terbawa oleh angin kejanggalan. "Dia, dia… baik," Sasuke menghela nafas sedikit, "hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi sekarang."

"Kau gelisah?" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Tentu saja."

Lalu hening. Namun dua pasang mata hitam dan putih yang saling berpandangan bisa mengungkapkan lebih dari yang bisa dilakukan kata-kata.

Kesedihan, kemarahan, kesakitan, penderitaan, pengorbanan… untuk apa semua itu?

Untuk apa? Mereka bertanya, meski tak satu pun suara meninggalkan bibir mereka.

"Tapi tidak ada kata mundur ketika segalanya sudah dimulai," Neji berbisik.

Seringai kecil menghiasi bibir Sasuke. "Dan apa yang kau maksudkan dengan itu?"

"Segalanya—dan bukan apa-apa pada saat bersamaan."

Sasuke merindukannya—mendengarkan sang kapten ANBU mengeluarkan kata-kata filosofis seperti orang biasa membicarakan gosip hari ini. Sasuke merindukan segalanya tentang itu. Karena, daripada untaian kata yang terdengar seolah dari kutipan buku puisi, yang didengarnya setiap hari hanyalah suara ceria—namun hambar—dari bibir seorang istri berambut merah jambu.

Bagi mereka berdua, pernikahan tidak berarti apa-apa. Pernikahan hanyalah sebuah cara untuk menghasilkan keturunan tanpa ikut campur berarti penduduk desa. Tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahan mereka.

Pemuda bermata perak lalu begitu saja menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Dan, meskipun itu tampak menyedihkan di kedua pikiran pemuda itu, sentuhan itu cukup untuk memunculkan _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang telah lama berdiam di dalam diri mereka, diam dan menunggu—seperti elang yang bertengger, mengamati dengan tajam, dan cakar yang siap mencengkram mangsa—hingga saat dimana segalanya seperti terpasang pada tempatnya dan terasa _benar_—lalu menerkamnya.

Ketika kedua wajah itu hanya tinggal terpisah beberapa sentimeter, begitu saja sebuah suara melengking terdengar, "Neji Kun! Kau dimana? Haruka dan Hajime bilang kau mau berlatih bersama mereka?"

Neji mundur, membuang pandang ke bawah. "Aku datang, Tenten," ujarnya—jelas tidak terdengar seantusias suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Kemudian Neji memandang Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," ia berbisik. Lalu ia berjalan pergi, tanpa menoleh kembali.

Sasuke mengamati, tanpa emosi dan kosong, hingga pemuda Hyuuga itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Maaf sudah tidak cocok lagi, Neji. Tidak, tidak lagi…"

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Sasuke Kun… Sasuke Kun… _Sasuke Kun_… SASUKE, APA KAU MENDENGARKU?" Itu adalah teriakan seorang _ninja_ medis berambut merah jambu yang agaknya sedang terbawa emosi tidak stabil akibat kehamilan.

"Apa maumu?" jawab sang Uchiha pendek. Ia sedang bersandar dengan diam di kursinya, dengan kedua tangan terlipat, dan pikiran-pikiran dalam yang tampak di wajahnya. Baru saja, ketenangannya dipecahkan oleh teriakan istrinya.

Sakura tampak sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. "_Anou_, Sasuke Kun, aku hanya ingin bicara," ia berkata dengan ragu—merasakan bahwa sepertinya itu bukan saat yang tepat.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali kepada pikirannya. "Bicaralah pada Ino," perintahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan sejauh itu…"

"Baik. Bicaralah."

Dengan cepat, wanita berambut merah jambu itu menjadi cerah. "Aku sedang memikirkan nama untuk bayi kita," ujarnya ceria, "aku pikir Ayame, atau mungkin Azarni…"

Sasuke memandang wanita itu. "Kita sudah punya Akeno dan Kano, kedua nama itu terlalu mirip. Menambahkan nama berawalan A lain akan membingungkan. Dan aku tidak menamakan anakku seperti nama bunga."

Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi Sasuke Kun, _kau_ yang menamakan Akeno dan Kano. Aku juga ingin memilih nama. Mereka anak-anakku juga, tahu."

"Hn. Dimana mereka?"

"Di tempat Neji dan Tenten. Kenapa?"

Sasuke membeku, dan alisnya mengerut. "Kenapa mereka di sana?" Ia bertanya dengan ganjil.

Sakura tampak heran. "Kau tahu… aku berpikir bahwa ketika bayi kita lahir, mereka akan tinggal dengan Tenten sementara. Karena aku akan sibuk dengan bayi dan pekerjaan, dan kau juga akan sibuk dengan misi—" Sakura memandang pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan pergi menjemput mereka."

"Eh? Apa? Tapi—Sasuke Kun, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan—?"

Namun pemuda itu sudah menghilang dan menyisakan jejak daun dari asap tipisnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Neji mengamati ketika anak-anaknya tampak bermain dengan anak-anak keluarga Uchiha. _Kano tampak sangat dewasa untuk ukuran anak seumurnya_, ia mencatat, dengan sebuah senyum kecil. _Ia tampak seperti—ya, bahkan wajahnya…_

Kano meninggalkan sebuah kesan akan sosok ayahnya. Rambut gelap yang sedikit runcing, tidak naik seperti rambut Sasuke—mengarah ke bawah, namun menghasilkan kesan yang sama. Matanya yang gelap dan serius, dan tubuhnya yang menampakkan keseimbangan antara kekuatan serangan dan pertahanan. Ia juga tampak tidak lebih sosial dari kakaknya—lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akeno, di sisi lain, tampak seperti perpaduan dari kedua orangtuanya. Rambut gelapnya sedikit panjang di bawah telinga—seperti rambut Sakura. Matanya berwarna _emerald_ indah, hanya sedikit lebih gelap dari milik ibunya. Namun sesungguhnya, yang benar-benar tampak mirip dengannya adalah…

Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, sang _missing-nin_. Neji menghela nafas pendek. Akeno tidak akan menjadi Itachi yang lain, namun ia memang terlihat mirip dengan anggota Akatsuki itu. Jika saja ia memanjangkan rambutnya, lalu menambahkan dua gurat panjang di bawah garis matanya, maka ia akan seperti pantulan cermin pamannya—dengan perbedaan kecil di warna mata.

Neji, seperti juga Sasuke, memiliki cukup banyak masa lalu dengan pembunuh itu, namun ia lebih suka untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tetapi, Akeno nyaris mengingatkannya kembali pada kenangan lama itu… (1)

Neji beralih mengamati anak-anaknya sendiri—si kembar. Haruka akan menjadi dirinya berikutnya. Hajime akan menjadi Tenten berikutnya. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Haruka tampak serius, anggun dan kuat—segala hal yang bisa diperolehnya dari Neji. _Byakugan_-nya telah diperkuat dengan latihan yang telah diberikan Neji, dan diturunkan melalui kesempurnaan genetik—setiap kali _Byakugan_ meningkat kekuatannya, baik dalam jarak maupun akurasi, secara genetis sifatnya akan berubah dan menyesuaikan. Jadi, Haruka dan Hajime sudah memiliki _Byakugan_ dengan maksimum kekuatan yang dimiliki ayahnya. Kontrol _chakra_ Haruka sangat bagus, hampir sebaik Neji pada saat seumurnya.

Namun Hajime… agaknya anak itu akan muncul dalam sejarah klan Hyuuga sebagai ahli senjata pertama—sekaligus sebagai _Legendary Pervert_. Entah bagaimana, ia memperoleh gelar yang terakhir dari kekagumannya kepada Naruto, dan sedikit 'penemuan' mengenai kegunaan _Byakugan_ selain untuk pertarungan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, dibiarkan pendek dan sedikit berantakan, dengan poni yang menutupi pandangannya. Tapi, pada saat 'hampir tujuh tahun', seperti yang disebutkan, ia masihlah polos seperti seharusnya. Sekarang, dengan ceria ia menikmati sore yang cerah bersama kembarannya, sahabat baiknya, dan adik dari sahabat baiknya.

Neji mengamati ketika Hajime tertawa keras. "Ha—hentikan, hentikan, geli! Ha, aheehee!" Anak itu tertawa dan berguling ketika Akeno mengelitikinya tanpa ampun. Haruka terkikik kecil dan Kano berdiri tenang di samping Haruka.

"Hei."

Tanpa menoleh, Neji bersuara merespon panggilan di belakangnya, "Kau memang semakin mahir untuk tidak menimbulka suara, tapi—"

"—Aku tahu. Pola langkah kaki yang tidak konstan, kan?"

"Kita sudah pernah melewati ini sebelumnya, bukan, Sasuke?"

Sang pemuda Uchiha menyeringai kecil. "Kita sudah melewati _banyak_ _hal_ sebelumnya."

"Entah kenapa, kau membuatnya terdengar lebih _bermaksud_ dari yang sebenarnya."

**#**

"Bagaimana Tenten?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba. Dua ANBU itu sudah duduk tenang di rerumputan, mengamati anak-anak mereka yang asyik bermain.

"Dia baik. Bukankah kita baru saja melalui percakapan sejenis belum lama ini?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, memang. Kita bisa saja _mengulangnya_, tapi anak-anak tidak akan menerima hal itu, kan?"

"Itu bisa diatasi dengan mudah," ujar Neji. Meninggikan suaranya, ia memanggil, "Kalian berempat! Tenten menunggu di dalam rumah untuk camilan!"

Lalu anak-anak Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu tertawa riang dan mulai berlarian, meninggalkan kedua ayah mereka untuk bercakap-cakap dengan bebas.

"Sakura ingin menamai anakku dengan Azarni," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba—terdengar seolah nama itu telah memberikannya suatu ketidakadilan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Neji menaikkan alis. "Dan kurasa kau memiliki nama yang lebih baik dari itu?"

"Lebih baik, setidaknya."

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu memberi jeda. "Apa?"

"Hentikan basa-basi ini—tolong. Kau tentu berada di sini untuk sesuatu yang lain dari sekedar pembicaraan mengenai nama seperti nama bunga."

"Kau membacaku dengan sangat baik."

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, langsung saja pada intinya."

Sasuke nyaris tersenyum. Inilah yang ia rindukan. Ketika mereka berbicara satu sama lain, kedua topeng yang menutupi mereka terlupakan, dan mereka bisa menjadi diri sendiri. Mereka bisa saling beradu dengan lemparan kata-kata, lalu saling menyembuhkan satu sama lain dengan hal yang sama.

"Kau merindukannya juga, kan?" Sasuke bertanya pelan.

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya di rumput, membiarkan rambut coklat gelapnya tergerai anggun di sekelilingnya. "Merindukan apa?"

Sasuke mengerut dan membalas, "Kau tahu pasti apa yang sedang kubicarakan."

Neji menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. "Aku tahu," ia bersuara pelan, "tapi aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya."

Sasuke menghela nafas, membiarkan tangannya meluncur ke bawah, menyentuh rambut panjang dan lembut Neji. "Aku merindukannya… Aku sudah merasa cukup untuk selama—apa itu, delapan tahun? Aku benci tinggal tanpa seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara seperti aku bicara denganmu. Aku tidak menyukai Sakura; ia terlalu cerewet dan berusaha terlalu keras untuk _segalanya_." Sasuke mendengar tawa lembut dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Kau berubah," ujar Neji, "apa kau juga akan berubah jika aku masih… di sampingmu?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," sang Uchiha bicara—nyaris terlihat seperti akan memajukan bibirnya karena kesal, "apa kau merindukan… segalanya?"

Lalu sebuah jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Aku merindukannya… tapi di sanalah pusatnya, Sasuke. Kita tidak seharusnya saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Kita sudah memiliki… keluarga… dan, apa kau tahu aku tidak pernah memberitahu Tenten bahwa aku mencintainya? Karena jika aku mencoba… ia akan tahu aku berbohong." Putih memandang hitam, dan hitam memandang putih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Haruko dan Hajime… mereka adalah anak-anakku. Aku bisa saja meninggalkan Tenten, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."

Sasuke merasa seperti jantungnya baru saja melewatkan satu degupan. "Jadi jika… jika kau dan aku menginginkannya… segalanya bisa saja hanya kita berdua? Kecuali, dengan anak-anak?" ia bertanya, mengetahui betapa naif pertanyaannya—namun tetap berharap seandainya memang begitu adanya.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya. "Akeno dan Kano, bagaimanapun aku menyayangi mereka sebagai anak dari orang yang kucintai… mereka bukanlah anakku. Haruko dan Hajime juga tidak akan bisa menjadi anakmu."

"Jadi kau tidak bisa… mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke bertanya—mati-matian berpegangan pada harapan kecil yang tertinggal. "Tidak setelah menunggu tujuh tahun seperti ini? Seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Neji membuka kedua matanya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi… aku tidak tahu…"

**

* * *

**

"_Hyuuga, aku di sini, seperti yang kau minta. Sekarang bicaralah," perintah Sasuke yang tampak kesal, "kuharap itu hal bagus, demi keselamatanmu."_

"_Che, kau baru kembali ke Konoha selama setahun. Kalau kau membunuh seseorang sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah dimaafkan lagi," Neji menyeringai, "selain itu, karena aku adalah kaptenmu, aku masih memegang kuasa. Kau ingat?"_

"_Terlalu ingat, Hyuuga. Sekarang, kenapa aku di sini?"_

_Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya. "Pernahkah kau merasakan perasaan bodoh seperti kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang membencimu?" tanyanya._

_Sasuke terpaku. "Pertama-tama, Hyuuga, Tenten bahkan tidak dekat sama sekali dari membenci dirimu, dan kedua, tidakkah kau berpi—"_

"_Ini bukan tentang Tenten!" sela Neji—yang memang sedang berhubungan dengan gadis yang disebutkan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. "Aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan mengerti. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha, kuharap bisa melihatmu lagi lain wa—"_

"_Tunggu."_

_Sang kapten ANBU berhenti melangkah. "Apa?"_

_Sasuke mengayunkan kaki untuk mengejar langkah pemuda yang lebih tua di depannya. "Ya. Ya, aku pernah merasakannya," ia mengakui—sedikit ragu untuk bicara, "kenapa kau bertanya?"_

_Neji mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan dengan tenang menjawab, "Untuk menyederhanakannya, aku merasakan suatu tingkatan ketertarikan kepadamu, dan bukan kepada Tenten. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama."_

_Sang Uchiha menyeringai. "Jadi intinya, kau sedang mengajakku untuk…"_

**

* * *

**

"_BERKENCAN? SASUKE BERKENCAN DENGAN HYUUGA NEJI?" Sakura berteriak. "Oh, Tenten Chan… aku sangat, sangat, sedih mendengarnya, Tenten…"_

_Kedua mata Tenten memerah dan air mata mengaliri pipinya. "A-apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?" ia terisak, dengan kepala bersandar di pangkuan Sakura. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai aku harus menerima ini? Bukankah aku selalu b-baik kepadanya?"_

_Sakura hampir saja meninju sebuah vas di dekatnya. "Sialan! Neji sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini," ia mendesis, "bukan karena hal bodoh seperti sesuatu sesederhana…"_

**

* * *

**

"_Karena aku menginginkannya," sahut Neji. _

_Sakura merasakan seperti ingin meremukkan kepala pemuda itu. "Kau sudah menghancurkan hati Tenten! Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun terhadap itu?" ia berteriak._

_Sang kapten ANBU terdiam. "Tentu aku merasakannya, ia adalah teman satu timku. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun terhadapnya selain rasa persahabatan."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau berkencan dengannya?"_

"_Ia yang memintaku."_

"_Dan kenapa kau mau berkencan dengan Sasuke?"_

_Neji menyeringai. "Apa kau cemburu, Sakura San?"_

_Sang _ninja_ medis nyaris memundurkan langkah. "Apa?" ia terkejut, "ini bukan tentang aku—ini tentang Tenten!"_

"_Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau ingin aku kembali padanya jadi kau bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke Kun-_mu_ yang berharga?"_

_Sakura menggigit bibir. _Hyuuga sialan, IQ tingginya dan logikanya itu!_ ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Baik, terserah saja. Hanya saja jangan datang menangis padaku jika Sasuke menghancurkan hatimu dan…"_

**

* * *

**

"_Ia bilang begitu?" Sasuke bertanya, terlihat sedikit tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu."_

_Neji menjawab, "Oh, ya. Sepertinya ia mengira bahwa kau adalah tipe yang hanya akan memanfaatkanku untuk seks, lalu pergi."_

"_Aa. Maka jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku masih perjaka."_

_Neji terlihat sangat terkejut. "Kau masih?"_

"_Kau tidak?" Sasuke balas bertanya._

_Neji memejamkan kedua mata peraknya. "Apa, mau mendengar kisahnya?"_

"_Tentang siapa yang sudah mendapatkan kapten ANBU-_ku_? Bagaimana aku bisa menolak yang seperti itu?"_

_Neji menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman di kursinya. "Bukan sebuah kisah yang perlu diceritakan, sebenarnya. Ino mengaturku untuk bertemu dengan beberapa wanita. Ia berhasil membuatku mabuk hingga aku sanggup berbuat apa saja tanpa berpikir dahulu—dan berakhir dalam seks. Tentu saja, penyesalan itu muncul di pagi hari, ketika aku terserang pening akibat sakit kepala dan menemukan tubuh wanita di tempat tidurku."_

"_Indah sekali. Ingatkan aku untuk menuang alkohol ke dalam minumanmu."_

"_Kenapa? Memangnya kau ingin melakukan…"_

**

* * *

**

_Seks._

_Seks adalah langkah terakhir bagi mereka—meski itu dilakukan sedikit terlalu cepat. Mereka baru berkencan setidaknya satu setengah bulan ketika akhirnya mereka menyerah dan melakukannya._

_Bisikan janji, erangan yang menggaungkan cinta, nafas berat yang menyatu dengan kulit satu sama lain, sentuhan, ciuman…_

_Janji, nyaris terlupakan…_

**

* * *

**

_"Aku janji," Neji berujar, "aku janji, tujuh tahun dari sekarang, aku akan memintamu untuk menikah denganku."_

"_Mengapa tujuh tahun?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Mengapa tidak?"_

"_Kau janji?"_

"_Aku janji."_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hari berikutnya, Neji memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan mulai berkencan dengan Tenten lagi._

**

* * *

**

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu," umpat Sasuke—menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya dengan kemarahan. "Hyuuga bodoh…"

Kata-kata itu bergema di suatu tempat di pikiran Neji.

**

* * *

**

"_Che, kau tidak sehebat yang kau kira, Hyuuga," sang jenius Uchiha berujar setelah dengan mudah menahan tubuh Neji di sebuah pohon._

_Neji menyeringai. "Itu yang kau kira?" ia melepaskan sejumlah besar _chakra_ untuk menyentak Sasuke dan memukulnya mundur ke udara. Beberapa _kunai_ terlempar, hampir seakurat Tenten—yang mengajarinya, membelah udara dan menahan Sasuke di sebuah pohon tepat di pakaian yang tertancap._

_Mengeluarkan _chakra_ di kaki ketika merasakan akan menabrak pohon, ia membiarkan _kunai_ terlempar. Sang Uchiha melihat ke depan, tanpa takut, ketika _kunai_ itu berakhir hanya dua sentimeter dari tenggorokannya._

_Menoleh, sang Hyuuga mencabut _kunai_, membiarkan benda itu meluncur di tanah lembut._

"_Hyuuga bodoh…" ia mendengar Sasuke mendesis ketika ia berlalu._

_Itulah untuk pertama kalinya, Neji yang berusia empat belas tahun merasakan sebuah perasaan asing jauh di dalam hatinya._

**

* * *

**

Sasuke memunggungi Neji dan bangkit untuk mulai berjalan pulang. "Aku pulang," ujarnya. "Kau bukan—aku bukan—Sakura—ini sudah selesai. Aku sudah selesai."

Tapi ia tidak berjalan untuk waktu yang lama. Neji mengikutinya, dan meraih lengan pucat Sasuke, lalu membawa bibir mereka berdua bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman liar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hajime mengejar Haruka sampai ke bawah bukit. Naik lagi, turun lagi, dengan Akeno dan Kano mencoba menjauh dari kedua Hyuuga itu dalam permainan kejar-kejaran mereka.

Kemudian, begitu saja Hajime berhenti. "Ruka Nee San, bukankah itu Chichiue di sana?"

Si kembar yang paling tua ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang sama—begitu juga dengan Akeno dan Kano. "Hey, Aniki, itu Chichiue kita di sana juga!" Kano berujar.

Haruka mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya. "Itu terlihat seperti mereka sedang… berciuman?"

Akeno terlihat terkejut. "Chichiue-mu tidak seharusnya mencium Chichiue-ku!"

"Nuh-uh! Chichiue-_mu_ tidak seharusnya mencium Chichiue-_ku_!" balas Hajime.

Keempat anak itu terdiam.

"Mungkin kita harus memberitahu Tenten Oba San," usul Kano.

Tiga anak yang lain kembali terdiam, mungkin memikirkan sesuatu seperti, _Duh, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu! Kano adalah yang paling muda di sini! Luar biasa, sekarang aku merasa bodoh…_

Dengan itu, anak-anak dari Hyuuga dan Uchiha berlarian menuju Tenten.

**#**

Tenten memandang anak-anak itu. Anak-anak itu balas memandang.

"Yah—Neji dan Sasuke tadinya memang sahabat baik. Mereka mungkin hanya sedang berpelukan," akhirnya ia bicara, mencoba rasional.

"Tapi, tapi, Hahaue, itu bukan pelukan! Mereka berciuman!"

Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Kau yakin itu bukan pelukan?"

"Mereka berciuman!"

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mereka berciuman.

Itu akan segera lebih dari sekedar berciuman dalam waktu singkat. Neji melepaskan diri dan berusaha menghadiahkan ciuman-ciuman lembut di sepanjang lekuk leher Sasuke.

"Mm, mm, hentikan, seseorang bisa melihat kita," Sasuke berujar—meski bahasa tubuhnya terlihat sama sekali berlawanan dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Baiklah." Neji mendesis.

Lalu Neji menyambar lengan Sasuke dan membawanya berlalri.

Cepat, cepat, semakin cepat…

Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa sang Hyuuga pasti merasakan ini sangat penting. Karena satu-satunya saat dimana seorang kapten ANBU berlari, adalah ketika kecepatan menjadi parameter keberhasilan. Kecepatan biasa Neji adalah sebuah langkah tegap, tenang dan terstruktur. Itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar diperolehnya dari Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal, yang menjadi atasannya ketika ia baru saja bergabung di ANBU. Si jenius taktik itu memastikan semua bawahannya memahaminya—'_kesabaran adalah kunci', _termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun bisa dikatakan, Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Neji begitu saja menghentikan langkah dan membawa dirinya ke dalam sebuah hutan jernih entah dimana.

"Sangat romantis, seks di tengah tempat antah berantah," komentarnya.

Neji menyeringai. "Peraturan ANBU nomor tiga puluh delapan, bagian ketiga, sub-bagian satu…" Ia meneruskan apa yang tadi dihentikannya—menghadiahkan ciuman di sepanjang leher sensitif Sasuke, dan membiarkan tangannya meraba ke bawah dan semakin ke bawah. "…lakukan dengan apa yang kau punya."

Neji mulai menarik lepas kaus pemuda di depannya—jelas menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap kain itu. Dengan patuh, Sasuke menaikkan lengannya—membiarkan Neji melepaskan kausnya. Selanjutnya adalah _hitai-ate_-nya, jatuh ke tanah dengan suara denting pelan logam. Sang Uchiha mencoba memaksakan nasib serupa untuk pakaian pemuda di depannya, dan dalam sekejap putih bergabung dengan biru tua, teronggok di lantai hutan. Dan dua orang bergabung kemudian di atas onggokan itu.

"Kau tahu, Tenten akan datang mencari kita," ujar Neji, di sela-sela ciuman, jilatan dan gigitannya.

_Tenten_. Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa membenci wanita lebih dari itu. "Apa ia akan menemukan kita?" ia berhasil bicara di antara erangan dan beberapa kali ciuman balasan.

Hening menggantikan kata _ya_—yang tidak ingin didengar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah," ia memerintah, tepat ketika Neji menemukan gerakan menuju putingnya—menghisap, menggigit, menggoda. Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya mulai semakin tidak teratur ketika Neji meneruskan.

"Dia datang," Neji berbisik, "tepat di ujung jangkauan pandangku. Ia bergerak ke arah yang salah."

"Makanya aku _bilang_… cepatlah," itu adalah balasan Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

Neji menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang tenang. "Dan aku juga sudah bilang, berkali-kali sebelumnya—kau _tidak_ mengatur apa yang kulakukan," ia membalas.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Harus menemukan Neji. Dan Sasuke—tidak bisa melupakan yang satu itu. Aku harus menemukan mereka berdua!_ Pikiran Tenten berlari mengelilingi kepalanya dalam kecepatan gaib, dengan hati-hati memunculkan bayangan-bayangan dan menangkapnya sebelum semua itu jatuh dan pecah.

_Hajime… Haruka… Akeno… Kano… maafkan kami. Kalian tidak seharusnya melalui semua ini_, ia berpikir pasrah. _Ini semua salahku, dan salah Sakura, dan salah semua orang. Jika saja kami tidak melakukan kebodohan, maka tidak satu pun akan berakhir seperti ini._

_Neji dan Sasuke seharusnya bisa memiliki kehidupan normal, bersama._

Sang Hyuuga membiarkan celananya meluncur, dan memaksa Sasuke melepaskan miliknya.

_Mereka seharusnya bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain._

Mereka membagi sebuah ciuman panjang—panas dan liar, yang menggemakan janji-janji yang nyaris terlupakan pada masa lalu.

_Mereka seharusnya bisa bersama…_

Neji membiarkan tangannya menyusuri bagian dalam paha Sasuke, menempelkan kukunya menuju kulit seputih susu itu. Ia merasakan Sasuke bergetar atas sentuhannya, dan begitu saja menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

Segalanya sudah begitu lama—terlalu lama.

_Mereka seharusnya bisa membangun klan Uchiha kembali._ (2)

Nafas Sasuke semakin berat ketika Neji begitu saja memanjanya dengan mulutnya. Lidah itu meluncur ke atas dan ke bawah dengan berpengalaman. Syaraf-syaraf Sasuke, yang tenggelam dalam keintiman sentuhan, tidak lagi dalam kendali—pendengarannya bergema, pandangannya berpendar.

_Lalu kenapa?_

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, Neji menyeringai dan melepaskan bibirnya. Itu hanya karena diam-diam, ia adalah seorang sadistis yang, meski hanya sedikit, mengambil kepuasan dari tatapan putus asa pemuda di depannya.

_Kenapa kami mengambil kepuasan dari memisahkan mereka berdua?_

"Sialan… Hyuuga…" Sasuke mengerang, "kau—"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika Neji begitu saja mengunci bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. "Kau apa?" bisik sang kapten ANBU ketika bibir mereka memisah.

Pandangan hitam itu menajam ke arah Neji. "Kau penggoda sialan," ia mendesis.

Tatapan mata itu bisa saja disalahartikan sebagai wujud kemarahan. Tapi itu bukan. Itu adalah luapan perasaan cinta yang membara. Begitu panas hingga akan membakar dirinya sendiri.

Tidak. Kali ini mereka tidak membutuhkan penduduk desa yang suka ikut campur itu—atau Hokage mereka, atau teman-teman bodoh mereka—untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka.

_Kenapa kami ingin merenggut kebahagiaan mereka? Kenapa kami tidak membiarkan mereka menyembuhkan luka mereka?_

Mata perak itu memandang. "Kau ingin ini cepat, hm?" Neji bertanya, meski ia tahu persis apa jawabannya. Ia menekankan jarinya di antara bibir Sasuke, dan pemuda itu membuka mulutnya—dengan senang menyambutnya.

_Dan kami memecahkan mereka… memecahkan mereka hanya agar mereka dapat saling merekatkan diri kembali._

Lidah Sasuke yang menari di antara jari-jarinya adalah sebuah pemandangan mengagumkan. Itu seperti perpaduan api dan es, secara bersamaan memberikan getar aneh di jarinya.

_Kesembuhan… dan rasa sakit… segalanya tidak lebih dari sekedar lingkaran…_

Mengeluarkan jarinya dari balutan hangat Sasuke, Neji berhenti sejenak untuk memandang pemuda di bawahnya—memuaskan diri bagaimana _dirinya_ memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat sosok kebanggaan ANBU itu menjadi sosok yang pasrah di bawahnya (karena tidak _setiap orang_ memiliki kemampuan untuk bahkan membuat pemuda itu berlutut).

Neji memaksakan dua jarinya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, tidak memberi pemuda itu cukup waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum menambah satu jari lagi dan mulai menggerakannya. Melingkar, menyentak, begerak hampir terlalu cepat untuk Sasuke—terlalu menyakikan. Namun mereka telah melewati batas antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. _Kesakitan_ hanyalah medium lain dari _kenikmatan_. _Kesakitan_ hanyalah medium lain dari _kesembuhan_.

_Dan kedua hal itu disebabkan oleh satu hal yang sama…_

Entah bagaimana—karena perasaan Sasuke sudah menggila akibat gerakan di dalam tubunya, Neji pasti sudah menjilat jari-jarinya dan membiarkan beberapa tetes _saliva_ berakhir di kesejatiannya sendiri. Karena, Sasuke merasakan organ itu di dalamnya, bergerak dengan begitu menyentak.

Itu terasa begitu nikmat, sangat nikmat, jauh lebih dibandingkan seks dengan Sakura—yang selalu halus dan lembut. Ya, _shinobi_ seperti Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih liar.

Masuk, keluar, berputar arah, masuk, keluar.

_Cinta… mengapa sebuah perasaan sederhana seperti cinta yang berbalas mampu menyebabkan hal seperti ini?_

Tubuhnya tidak terbiasa. Sasuke sudah tidak merasakan sentuhan itu selama nyaris lebih dari tujuh tahun. Maka ketika Neji mulai menyentuh satu titik terdalamnya, lagi dan lagi, Sasuke merasakan pandangannya memutih.

_Dan mampu meremuk segalanya… meremuk realita ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan…_

Lalu begitu saja, semua itu berakhir.

Sebelum Sasuke bahkan menyadarinya, Neji melepaskan hasratnya, memenuhi dirinya dengan kehangatan tak tertahankan. Lalu ia melepaskan diri dan melemparkan pakaian ke arah Sasuke yang masih terengah.

"Ia datang," ujar Neji.

Sasuke duduk. "Itukah?" ia mendesis, "kau kembali pada Tenten sekarang? Aku kembali pada Sakura? Kita berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi?"

Neji sudah berpakaian kembali. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan segalanya terjadi lagi," ia berbisik, "aku tidak bisa melukaimu lagi. Tidak bisa…"

_Takdir tidak akan pernah berada di sisi mereka. _(3)

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kalian hanya sedang berlatih?" Tenten mengulang ucapannya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-lakukan-tapi-aku-membiarkanmu-mengarang-alasan.

Kedua ANBU itu mengangguk tenang.

"Dan—biarkan aku langsung, Sasuke Kun, kau… jatuh dan itulah mengapa kau… meninggalkan bekas di lehermu?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Dan alasan kalian berdua basah kuyup adalah karena Neji Kun menggunakan jurus elemen air yang _entah bagaimana_ juga mengenai dirinya?" (4) Wanita itu bertanya—pertanyaan terakhir, "Kau _yakin_?"

Anggukan lagi.

Inilah, yang dalam pikiran Tenten, bukti lebih jauh bahwa wanita adalah spesies yang lebih unggul. _Keras kepala sekali…_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari berikutnya, Neji nyaris memohon kepada Tsunade untuk sebuah misi individu—yang hampir berupa misi bunuh diri. Sang Hokage mengabulkannya, setelah melalui berbagai persuasi sungguh-sungguh dari sang Hyuuga.

Banyak orang menentang hal tersebut. Teman-teman mulai membanjiri rumahnya.

"Misi itu didesain untuk sebuah tim empat-orang, Neji!"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan anak-anakmu, kan?"

"Seseorang dapat melakukannya. Ayolah, Neji, jangan bodoh!"

Sasuke mampir bersama Sakura. Apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah, "Jangan mati, Hyuuga bodoh," sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Tenten mendekati suaminya dengan kekhawatiran di kedua matanya. "Kumohon, Neji, jangan lakukan itu…" ia berbisik. Neji menundukkan kepalanya, namun Tenten tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Esok paginya, Neji pergi untuk sebuah misi penyanderaan di Iwa.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hampir sebulan ketika akhirnya Neji kembali ke Konoha—dengan kaki terakhirnya dan lebih seperti mati daripada hidup. Ia telah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan membiarkan dirinya menyerah dan mati, namun ia memutuskan kembali.

Konoha seperti menahan nafasnya ketika ia menjalani operasi selama hampir dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Ia keluar dalam keadaan hidup, tanpa kerusakan tubuh permanen—kecuali beberapa bekas luka.

Itu adalah keajaiban.

Dan keajaiban kedua yang mengambil hari itu adalah kelahiran dari anak ketiga Uchiha. Setelah dua puluh empat jam dalam usaha, seorang bayi perempuan melingkar manis di lengan Uchiha Sakura.

"Kita akan menamainya apa, Sasuke?" wanita itu bertanya, begitu membingungkan bagaimana ia melupakan diskusi yang pernah mereka lalui sebelumnya.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, diam-diam berharap bahwa ini bukanlah kamar dimana ia berada—tapi kamar dimana keluarga dan teman-teman Neji menunggu hasil operasi. "Shukumei," ujarnya tegas, "namanya Shukumei."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengerutkan alis. "Kukira… Azarni…" ia menjawab pelan.

Sang Uchiha memandang tajam wanita itu. "Namanya Shukumei," ia mengulang. Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk enggan.

Hari itu adalah hari kelahiran Uchiha Shukume, dan hari dimana Neji untuk pertama kalinya, walau samar, mengira bahwa mungkin Takdir berada di sisinya untuk _sekali_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Membutuhkan tiga bulan bagi Neji untuk benar-benar sembuh, dan Sasuke berada di sampingnya selama hampir setiap hari. Dan meskipun dihadiahi keterkejutan, empat bulan lalu, keduanya tetap menyerahkan pengunduran diri dari ANBU dan meminta tiga bulan waktu cuti. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, semua itu diterima; meski Hokage memberitahu bahwa ketika mereka selesai, mereka akan mulai dengan pekerjaan sebagai _jounin_ pembimbing.

Kali ini tidak ada yang terkejut ketika tiga bulan itu mereka habiskan bersama, dalam sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir laut. Ketika mereka kembali, semua orang bisa mencatat suatu pudaran semangat yang mencolok dari dua jenius itu.

Tenten akhirnya menemui Neji. "Kita bisa bercerai," ia berujar pelan.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Hajime dan Haruka… mereka membutuhkanku."

Wanita itu ganti menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka sudah menjalani hampir empat bulan tanpamu. Mereka semakin dewasa, dan mereka harus menemukan jalannya masing-masing. Haruka hampir siap untuk lulus dari Akademi, dan Hajime akan segera menyusul."

Namun seandainya pun Neji menyetujui hal itu, keputusan yang ia inginkan… tetaplah merupakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki.

_Bagaimanapun mereka berusaha, mereka tidak bisa lari dari kehidupan—atau takdir._

**

* * *

**

Segalanya seharusnya hanya terjadi _sekali _lagi, namun kedua orang itu menyadari bahwa mereka tidak pernah bisa keluar dari cinta.

Tidak. Satu-satunya yang hilang dari mereka adalah kesempatan.

Segala yang telah hilang dari mereka adalah akibat permainan kehidupan.

Mereka saling kehilangan.

Mereka kehilangan cinta…

Dan hanya tetes merah tua yang tersisa untuk berjatuhan.

**

* * *

**

_Bisakah kalian memaafkan kami untuk tetes merah yang keluar dari tangis kalian?_

_Maka berhentilah hidup dalam seluruh kebohongan ini, Sasuke… Neji… _

_Mungkin nanti, dalam Dunia Berikutnya, segalanya tidak akan perlu berakhir seperti ini…_

**.**

**#**

**.**

"_Love never wanted me_

_But I took it anyway._

_Put your ear to the speaker _

_and choose love or sympathy_

_but never both._

_Love never wanted me."_

_(_—Fall Out Boy)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

(Berikut adalah keterangan yang saya ambil dari karya asli dan dimaksud oleh pengarang aslinya):

(1) Di sini sang pengarang bermaksud memberi _hint_ akan sebuah hubungan ItaNejiSasu.

(2) Di sini sang pengarang memaksudkan bahwa mungkin terjadi suatu inseminasi buatan yang memungkinkan Neji dan Sasuke memiliki keturunan (simpelnya, kemungkinan _m-preg_)

(3) Yang ini masih dalam narasi Tenten.

(4) Untuk membereskan 'kekacauan' mereka, Neji digambarkan sudah menggunakan jurus elemen air untuk 'membersihkan' dirinya dan Sasuke.

**.**

_~ fariacchi – Augsut 2010 ~_


End file.
